Nauczmy się grać drużynowo...
Totalna Porażka w Rytmie Kasy - Odcinek 2 Tori: 'Ostatnio w Rytmie Kasy! Szesnaścioro osób zostało zaproszonych do naszego wspaniałego wybrzeża. Niestety obrali dłuższą drogę, gdzie znależli się na dziwnej wyspie gdzie roiło się od dziwnych małp. Pewnie ma to związek z tą nagłą migracją co miała miejsce już nieco wcześniej. Nie będę jednak roztrząsała przeszłości. ''Początek taki jak zwykle, czyli kamery wyskakujące z różnych miejsc. Następnie na moment pojawia się Tori, która odpoczywa na leżaku i jest wachlowana przez Ruby i Drake’a. Potem pojawia się widok na plażę, gdzie Lion próbuje poderwać Ce’Brie, lecz nagle chłopak zostaje powalony na ziemię przez Matta. Ce’Brie nie wie o co chodzi, więc idzie dalej. Mija Willa, Isaaca i Jonathana, którzy próbują jak najszybciej wyjść z wody, ponieważ są ścigani przez rekina. Całą sytuację oglądała z rozbawieniem Marry, która siedziała sobie na pomoście. Następnie kamera pokazuję willę Na zewnątrz możemy zobaczyć Misty, która dyskretnie zagląda przez okno. Po chwili okazuje się, że próbuje podsłuchać Toma i Garry’ego, którzy wspólnie spiskują. Potem widok przenosi się do kuchni, gdzie Grażyna próbuje coś ugotować, ale nagle wybucha pożar. Świadkami tego były Temple i Yoco, które od razu starały się ugasić ogień. Nie wiadomo, czy opanowały sytuację, ponieważ kamera ponownie przeniosła się na zewnątrz, gdzie Abi-J’Shiristina z zaciekawieniem oglądała seks małp. Obok niej siedziała Allie, która właśnie rysowała wielkie serce na zdjęciu Toma. Potem kamera pokazała dach, na którym stał Kenny w przebraniu superbohatera. Chłopak skoczył, a następnie upadł tuż obok Allie, która nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że Kenny prawdopodobnie stracił przytomność. Na koniec ponownie pojawia się Tori stojąca przed willą innym miejscem w którym mieszkają xD. Za nią stoją wszyscy uczestnicy, którzy z uśmiechem machają do kamery, a nad nimi pojawia się napis Total Drama: Money Lovers. Ekskluzywna Willa Znajdują się tutaj zwycięzcy z poprzedniego zadania. Grupa poszukiwawcza: Will i Isaac oraz Temple, Allie oraz Abi`Shirinstiny. Mogli rozkoszować się jej wygodami wraz z pomocnikami. '''Abi-J'Shiristina: OMG... na prawdę nie wierzę, że się tutaj znalazłaaaam... Abi-J'Shiristina (pokój zwierzeń): No ewentualnie może się zbytnio nie wykazałam ostatnio... no wiecie. Nie mogę pokazywać im moich wszystkich... argumentów (zaczęła machać rączkami) Nikt nie może wiedzieć, że jestem... inżynierem i że wiem... jak zrobić szynkę! @_@ Dlaczego ja jestem taka mądrowata... ;< W tym momencie... ubrana w sam ręcznik, poślizgnęła się na mydle. Abi-J'Shiristina: Auuu... Wstała i podrapała się po głowie. Mydło na którym się potknęła wplątało się w jej skołtunione włosy. Abi-J'Shiristina: Muszę chyba bardziej uważać... o mało się dzisiaj pod prysznicem nie utopiłam... ech... Te brodziki są ostatnio takie niebezpieczne. Allie tymczasem się obudziła. Przeciągnęła się w swoim wygodnym łóżeczku :) ''Zaczął się rozciągać. Allie przytuliła się do niego niczym jakaś pijawka <3 Allie: Oczywiście... pod kołdrę? Czyli co? Moment ciszy... Allie: Fuu! Jesteś obleśny! Nie na pierwszej randce! Strzeliła mu z (bezbolesnego) liścia i uciekła z płaczem ;___; Temple: Huhuhu. Temple uśmiechnęła się po tym co zobaczyła i poszła również. Isaac: 'Chciałem tylko żeby nie było jej zimno ;-; No trudno, następnym razem ją przeproszę ;P (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Isaac: Nie rozumiem tylko czemu ci ludzie są tacy niewdzięczni >:( Przecież jestem dla nich miły, a oni mnie tak potraktowali >:( Ale w sumie to trudno ;D Isaac udał się pod prysznic. Tymczasem do baru przybyła Temple i zaczęła popijać sobie jakiegoś drinka. Temple: Uff, nie muszę kisić się na plaży. Chociaż tam więcej osób... Allie rozpaczała w pokoju zwierzeń, bo mogła :P. Allie (pokój zwierzeń): 'Dlaczego wszyscy chłopacy są tacy?! Tom ugania się za jakąś Yoco, a ten od razu chcę ze mną... nie wiem co, ale nie mogę z nim tego zrobić w TV! No heloł! Muszę sobie chyba znaleźć nowego faceta ;) ''Zapytała się z nadzieją. (please) 'Ce'Brie: '''Tyyyyy, ale ten Arek przystojniak! ''Wyszczerzyła gały. '''Ce'Brie: '''Dajesz dalej! '''Grażyna: Teraz będę Ci pokazywać zdjęcia moich przyjaciółek. ;-) Pokazała zdjęcie swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki, Bożeny Heleny Maliszewskiej. DLA CIEBIE MAW!!! <33 Grażyna: To moja NAJLEPSZA koleżanka, Bożenka Maliszewska. Jest bardzo, baardzoo ciepłą osobą, no i nie da się z nią nudzić! Wyciągnęła kolejne zdjęcie... Grażyna: To jest Jadwiga Durko. Wredne z niej babsko czasami, ale jak do jej sklepiku osiedlowego raz na jakiś czas przyjdę to miła dla mnie jest... ...i następne. Grażyna: To jest Hanna Kureń. PRZE-MI-ŁA osóbka, chociaż trochę bojaźliwa...No to co, pokazać Ci jeszcze zdjęcia mojej rodziny?? Nagle do szałasu wparowała kolorowa osóbka z garścią konfetti w dłoni. Ruby: 'Hejka laseńki tajfunu końca!! (please) ''Nagle coś ją zabolało. '''Grażyna: O KUR*A MÓJ KRZYŻ. Ale nagle przestało. Grażyna: ...Conga? <3 Misty w oddali próbowała ogarnąć swój strój. <3 Dorwała skądś skórzaną kurtkę, czarne legginsy i związała włosy gumką. Tylko na tyle dali się naciągnąć stażyści. '' '''Misty(PZ):' Są w porządku. Chociaż i tak toczą ze mnie bekę. Zresztą, co mnie to obchodzi. Misty czuła się już dużo lepiej. '' '''Misty:' Nareszcie w swoich ciuchach. W swoim nudnym, starym stylu. Misty(PZ): Tęsknię trochę za strojem agentki. Chociaż z drugiej strony wiem, o co walczę. Czyż to nie wspaniałe? Misty kisiła się w swoim szałasie. Czekała na jakieś wyzwanie. '' '''Misty:' Im szybciej coś wygram, tym szybciej wrócę do ciepłego domku. ;u; Misty(PZ): Między innymi dlatego zmieniłam drużynę. W ten sposób ktoś mnie dostrzegł, a o to mi chodziło. Taktyka to coś pięknego. Z czasem okaże się, czy dobrze zrobiłam. Joanthan w tym czasie ogarniał w swoim szałasie, jakieś jedzenie, próbował też znaleźć kilam potrzebnych rzeczy, gdy to zrobił, wyszedł z szałasu. Jonathan: 'Eeeee... coś mi się nie widzi ,żeby miało się rozpogodzić.. ''Patrzał na niebo ,które wyglądało jakby miało zaraz runąć na uczestników. 'Jonathan(PZ): '''Boże jak ja się cieszę ,że jednak nie jestem w drużynie z tą przygłupią Ce'Brie! Przecież to jest instna porażka.. nie lubię obgadywać ludzi ,ale w tym przypadku inaczej się nie da.. mam też nieodparte wrażenie ,że ona wywyninie nie jeden numer w tej grze.. niby głupia ,ale kto ją tam wie.. ''Yoco zaś też tańczyła tęczowymi pomponami. W dodatku kibicowała drużynie. '''Yoco: '''Drużyno Willa, wy wygracie, a drużyna Temple po prostu przegra! '''Yoco(PZ): Chciałabym poznać nowych przyjaciół na przykład Grażynę, Garry'ego itd. Tom jest spoko, ale ja go nie kocham... tylko go pamiętam. Grażynka się na chwilę odsunęła, i przebrała w swój strój do tańczenia. <3 Wyglądała mniej więcej tak: Plik:DOROTKAJEDEN.jpg Plik:DOROTKADWA.jpg Grażynce widocznie poprawił się humorek. <3 Grażyna: To kto dołącza do CONGI? <3 Tom zaś obserwował całą tą sytuację w swoim szałasie. Tom(PZ): 'Udało mi się oglądnąć jeden odcinek NvsW i to jest... kreskówka! A tak poza tym to był dosyć słaby sezon, bez obrazy. A, Ce'Brie. Nazwała mnie ziemniakiem! Zawsze mogę się zmienić... tym! ''Wyciąga strzykawkę z czymś w środku. (Jeśli robię coś w czasie kwestii, to robię to w Pokoju Zwierzeń. Tak dla wytłumaczenia. :P) Oto jest narkotyk wśród narkotyków! Tak super, że nie pamiętam nazwy! Nigdy go nie próbowałem, ale podobno zmienia. I to znacznie. Mam trzy sztuki. Jeśli trzeba będzie go użyć, to go użyję. A jak i to nic nie da, to mam jeszcze pistolet z 10 nabojami, ale to już ostateczność. Schował strzykawkę. Jonathan usłyszał głos jakiejś starszej osoby po przejściach, więc wyszedł na zewnątrz o ile to można tak było nazwać. 'Jonathan: '''Yyyy.. co to za starowinka.. ''Podszedł do Grażyny 'Jonathan: '''Przepraszam, czy nie pomóc aby pani w czymś? ''Zapomniał ,że to jest jedna z uczestniczek, był pewny ,że ktoś z uczestników przyjechał tutaj z babcią. Grażynka chciała tylko zatańczyć wyglądając jak wielka gwiazda wielkich produkcji jak Idealna Niania, Sprzątaczki, Ukryta Prawda, Kto Poślubi Mojego Syna, Pierwsza Miłość, Miłość w Rytmie Disco, Szał Ciał, Hot or Not i Słoiki, czyli Dorota Kłębokowska. '''Grażyna: Synek, ja chcę się tylko bawić!! :D Wzięła go za rękę i zaczęli tańczyć congę. Wszysko widział Garry. Miał to jednak w dupie. Spojrzał się jednak na Toma, który trzymał strzykawkę z narkotykami. Garry myślał że jest tam trucizna i próbuje on zabić Ce'Brie za to, że nazwała go kartoflem xDDD Chłopak niezłocznie podszedł do Tom'a. Garry: Cześć Tom? ^^ Co tam masz. Niezwłocznie złapał mu strzykawkę i chciał ją wyrzucić (dlaczego? Bo Ce'Brie jest w jego drużynie i jej śmierć była by niezbyt dobra(please)). Niestety kiedy szedł ją wylać potknął się i wpił je sobie w rękę... Ce'Brie: 'Hahaha! Ale ziemniak, się wyglebił! Haha, no nie mogę, no! Lol i OMG! ''Jonathan porwany do tańca, pomyślał sobie ,a co mi tam tacy ludzie to dopiero potrafią się bawić. 'Jonathan: 'Łoł ,ale pani wymiata.. Był zaskoczonym tym ,że taka staruszka potrafi tak świetnie wymiatać. '''Grażyna: No pewnie skarbie!! Zatańczymy za wygraną Dudy!! Misty z ukrycia przyglądała się wyczynom Grażyny i... innych "ciekawych" uczestników. '' '''Misty(PZ):' Ja rozumiem, że oglądalność i w ogóle... Ale czy to czasem nie program dla młodzieży? Co w takim razie robi tu.. ta Pani? Nie zrozumiem ludzi. Serio. To już podchodzi pod patologię, a ja jestem jej częścią... eh. Help me. Zaś Tom miał problem z Garrym... '' '''Tom(PZ):' Teraz sobie przypomniałem sobie o tym, że jak ktoś zaży ten narkotyk dwa razy, to natychmiast chce kolejną dawkę. Niestety wiem co się stanie, kiedy ktoś zaży ten narkotyk raz... Jonathan przestał tańczyć z Panią Grażyną, był wykończony gdy staruszka dalej szalała. Podszedł do ogniska, które ktoś rozpalił i zaczął ogrzewać swoje zimne dłonie. Joanthan(PZ): 'Ciekawe ile czasu minie do następnego zadania.. bo ja nie wytrzymam w tym zimnie.. tu nie ma warunków.. ja chcę do ciepłego łóżka.. ''Spoglądał na Ce'Brie. '''Matt: Witaj o miła, ja jestem Matt! Typowy chłopak, który czasem ma odpały, huehue. Garry stał się jakiś podjarany. Uderzył Ce'Brie, kopnął w pochwę i spoliczkował xD Garry: JA ZIEMNIAK? NO CHYBA NIE... Zaczął skakać w miejscu. Jednak pałer mu dosyć szybko przeminął bo to były słabe narkotyki. Garry chciał jeeszcze. '' '''Garry:' Ja chcę jeszcze... Zauważył resztkę narkotyków (please) Niestety zabrał je Tom. Garry zobaczył Ce'Brie wyglądającą jak zombie. Kopnął ją raz jeszcze, by ten zombie nie ożył. Zauważył jednak wkurwionego Matt'a, więc uciekł xDD Tymczasem Kenny siedział sobie w rozwalającym się szałasie i oglądał szalejącą pogodę. Kenny: Prawie jak w domu... (pokój zwierzeń)Kenny: Ostatnio było to wybieranie drużyn i ja zostałem wybrany na końcu... To dobrze czy źle? A zresztą, kogo to obchodzi. Przynajmniej z tego co ogarnąłem, jestem w fajnej drużynie. ^^ Matt spoglądał na uciekającego Gary'ego ze zdziwieniem. Ocknął się i przykucnął przy Ce'Brie. Matt: Halo!? Nic Ci nie jest? Zaczął sprawdzać puls, wsadził palec do nosa (xD), wystawił go wysoko, chwilę zaczekał, i wsadził jej do buzi. Matt: Może ma ktoś tequilę? Byśmy ją obudzili. Ce'Brie zaczęła się budzić. Ce'Brie: 'Ja... Ja... OMG... T-Ten... Ten plebs mnie uderzył! On mnie pobił!!! ''Zaczęła płakać. 'Ce'Brie: '''Przecież ja mu nic takiego nie zrobiłam! To nie moja wina, że to kartofel! ''Rozryczała się i wtuliła w najbliższą osobę u boku - czyli Matta. xD (PS. Ce'Brie nie udawała, tylko serio nie rozumiała, czemu Garry ją pobił <3) 'Ce'Brie: '''Jak można pobić... dziewczynę! Garry, jesteś chamem! Nie znoszę cię! Twoje dni są policzone! ODPADASZ JAKO PIERWSZY!!!! ''I znowu zaczęła ryczeć. Jonathan słysząć jakiś płacz foki, zerknął aby zobaczyć co się dzieje, zaczął się przyglądac całej sytuacji. Tom też to widział. 'Tom: '''Ups... I po co to wyciągałem... '''Tom(PZ): '''Ale jak to możliwe? To miało działać przez kilka godzin! Więc jak... A, już wiem! Wziąłem te słabsze narkotyki! Nic dziwnego, że w środku jest zielone, a nie czerwone. Sprawdzę w drugiej torbie. ''Otworzył ją, a tam cała była zapełniona czerwonymi strzykawkami. ''No tak, wziąłem całą torbę narkotyków zamiast ubrań... A więc Garry się nie uzależni, uff! Bo jak za dużo zaży... to się zabije! ''Zamknął torbę. (I nie, nie wyciągał potem w szałasie.) '''Matt: (tuli Ce'Brie) Nie płacz, dziwny był ten gość. Niech no go tylko zobaczę! Na Garry'ego przestały jednak do końca działać narkotyki. Był wkurzony na siebie za to że kogoś pobił. Nigdy nikogo nie pobił! Musiał ją jakoś... ym xD Przeprosić xD Nie chciał odpaść w końcu jako pierwszy. Czekał więc na odpowiedni moment. Minęło pare minut i wyciągnął z szałasu Toma. Nikt go nie zauważył. Garry: Słuchaj Tom. Jest taka sprawa. Mógłbyś mi w czymś pomóc? W końcu to była twoja strzykawka i trucizna... albo narko... CHWILA. KTO CI JE SPRZEDAŁ? Zaczął wpatrywać się w torbę ze strzykawkami... było je widać, bo Tom jej (torby) nie zasunął i zostawił na dworze ze swoim imieniem i nazwiskiem. Garry: Dzięki Tom ;-; Mogłeś powiedzieć, wiesz? (derp) Zauważył pistolet w kieszeni Toma. Garry: Oh. Ok. Ja spadam... tylko najpierw powiedz jej, że byłem pod wpływem narkotyków, jak możesz.. Mam nadzieję, że się zgodzisz... i że ten plastik się ogarnie. Tak. Garry nazwał ją plastikiem. Nikt tego nie usłyszał. Garry odszedł, ale dyskretnie wyciągnął Tomowi pistolet z kieszeni. Ten tego nie poczuł. xD Chłopak odszedł i zaczął strzelać w zwierzęta. xD Konkretnie lemury xD'' '' Matt podskoczył od huku strzałów. '''Matt (pokój zwierzeń): Nieee, wcale nie boję się takich dźwięków... Strasznie zimno się tu zrobiło, nie sądzicie? (skulił się) Tom też usłyszał huk strzałów. Tom: 'Wiedziałem! Wziął mi broń! Dobrze, że 5 naboi mam w innym miejscu... Dobra, idę ją przeprosić. ''Schował do kieszeni jedną strzykawkę, tą czerwoną i podszedł do Ce'Brie. 'Tom: '''Przepraszam za Garrego. On... miał dzisiaj zły dzień. '''Tom(PZ): '''Dobra, co jest w środku tej torby z narkotykami? Dobra, zobaczę... Strzykawki, strzykawki... O, naboje! I kolejny pistolet! I karabin maszynowy! Chwila... SKĄD TO MAM!? ''Garry zdjął 5 lisów. 0 lemurów. Zdjął z nich skórę i wyczyścił ją. Zaczął robić jakieś futro... pistolet miał w kieszeni. '''Tom(PZ): '''Teraz odkryłem, że po zażyciu ma się coś w stylu rozdwojenia jaźni, czyli jest się inną osobą. Kiedy czas trwania narkotyku minie, to druga osobowość także znika. Jeśli jednak znowu się zaży to wraca. ''Garry jednak miał 3 osobowość. Boi się wszystkiego. '' '''Garry: Choleeeeeeeeeera, ale tu kripi. Zaczął się trząść. '' ''Chwila. Jeżeli Tom zażyje narkotyki to jego zła osobowość wróci? xD Ce'Brie bardzo wkurw... wkurzona wstała. Ze złości drżała jej powieka. Ce'Brie: 'NIE. ODZYWAJ. SIĘ. DO. MNIE. TY. PLEBSIE! I pilnuj swojego kumpla! Obiecuję mu to, że ODPADNIE jako pierwszy! Jeśli jeszcze raz do mnie podejdziecie, albo się odezwiecie to.. to... Yyy... Urwę wam jedno jajo! Bo drugie jeszcze wam się MOŻE kiedyś przyda! ''Odwróciła się tak, że zbiczowała Toma swoimi pięknymi, blond włosami. Odeszła z Mattem gdzieś z boku, żeby ponarzekać na życie, świat i kartofle. '''Matt: (co chwila się wzdryga) Wybacz mi, Ce'Brie, że tak dziwnie się zachowuje. Ale powiem Ci w sekrecie, tak się dzieje w dwóch przypadkach, pierwszy, boję się pistoletów i strzałów, a druga, kiedy czuję, że dzieje się coś zwierzętom biorą mnie dreszcze i drgawki! Czuję, że obie te rzeczy dzieją się właśnie teraz! Ktoś krzywdzi zwierzęta!!! Ce'Brie: '... ''Siedziała dalej oburzona. '''Ce'Brie: '''Tooo, jak masz w końcu na imię? '''Matt: Wybacz mi moje maniery! Jestem Matt. Ot taki sobie zwyczajny chłopak, czasem mam swoje odchyły, ale da się to znieść ^_^ Głównie są wtedy, kiedy muszę radzić sobie sam, denerwuję się, jestem w jakimś potrzasku czy cuś w ten deseń. Tymczasem do szałasu wpadł listonosz. Był to tak naprawdę Garry z doklejonymi wąsami. Chodził wolno, bał się wszystkiego. Garry: E-em... prze-przepraszam, mam p-paczkę dla... pann-nny Ce-Ce-Ce'Brie. Położył paczkę na podłodze. Na wierzchu napisane było "Od ziemniora -.-". W środku znajdował się płaszcz z lisa najwyższej jakości z doklejonym znaczkiem "Armani Exclusive". Ce'Brie zauważyła listonosza, i wyjęła płaszczyk, który na siebie założyła. Ce'Brie: 'Łiiii! <3 Płaszczyk! <3 I tak cię nienawidzę, ziemiaku, plebsie, kartoflu i nie wiadomo co jeszcze przed nami ukrywasz. -,- ''Wróciła z powrotem do Matta. '''Ce'Brie: '''Wiesz, że jesteś bardzo przystojny? Mówił ci to ktoś kiedyś? Założę się, że tak! '''Matt: Ja przystojny? Nieee, nieprawda. Zawsze mówię, że jestem przeciętny. Hehe, nie żebym się czepiał czy coś, nie wnikam w to... Ale czy myłaś się dzisiaj? Bo jakieś robaczki schodzą z tego futerka na Twoje włosy i szyję... Podchodzi, bliżej i się przygląda. Matt: Armani? Dotknął lekko metki, a ta odpadła. Matt: To podróba! Głaszcze futro i wtedy się zaczęło... Jego oczy stały się co raz większe. Matt: To futro... Ono do mnie mówi... Cierpi! Te zwierzęta...! Aaaa! Upadł przerażony tym, co poczuł. Matt: Kto to zrobił!? Kto je zabił!? Zły kopnął ślimaka xD Ce'Brie: 'O... M... G... ''Ce'Brie przerażona nie wiedziała co zrobić. 'Ce'Brie: ' thumb|left|320px Matt przerażony sytuacją zerwał futro z Ce'Brie, niestety zrobił to za gwałtownie i spadła jej też bluzka ze spodniami, przed nim ukazała się kobieta w samej bieliźnie... '''Matt: O niee... (zrobił glglgmg) Jekaterina! Rosyjska tancerka porno! Zerwał z siebie ubranie i okazało się, że miał na sobie bikini. Po chwili jakiś gość (WTF?! xD) przywiózł przenośną rurę do tańca i Matt zaczął pokaz tańca erotycznego. Jacyś ludzi się zebrali i jedli popcorn oglądając show xD Ce'Brie ujrzawszy Matta... Cóż, tak zareagowała: thumb|left|320px Ce'Brie: 'Ach, Matt... Taki przystojny, taki szalooony! ''Rozpłynęła się i uciekła tramwajem do krainy marzeń. '''?: Następny przystanek: Dworzec Centralny! Centrum Railway Station! Usłyszała tyle, potem jakiś gruby murzyn podbiegł do Matt'a, zrzucił go z rury i sam zaczął tańczyć. Wyglądało to mniej więcej tak... left Matt się ocknął. Matt: Co się stało? Hę? Ce'Brie: '''Noo, przed chwilą jak SZALOOOONY ujarzmiłeś tę o to rurę do tańca! To było takie sexy! '''Garry: Szalony? No bardzo. I taka prośba. Ubierzcie się, a jak chcecie się je*ać to za namiotem :3 Ce'Brie spojrzała się tylko zza pleców. Matt bawił się właśnie jakimś łukiem i strzałami, a Ce'Brie to zabrała i zaczęła celować w Garry'ego, mówiąc: thumb|left|398px Garry: ...czyli nie skożystacie z oferty? Garry wyciągnął z kieszeni pistolet w którym umieścił igłę z narkotykami xD (no co? To kreskówka xD) Zaczął celować w Ce'Brie. Rzucił jednak zaraz potem pistolet na ziemie. Wyjął narkotyki które były tylko ogromną dawką słabych leków. Garry usiadł. Czuł się ziemniakiem. Chciał być taki niegimbusiarski i oryginalny. Nie wyszło mu to. Postanowił więc przestać udawać kogoś, kim nie jest. Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Wziął swoją torbę i poszedł za namiot. Chciał jakoś pomóc drużynie. Nie tylko sobie. Chciał pokazać Matt'owi i Ce'Brie, że jest kimś. '' '''Garry:' Nie będę już gimbusem. Z plecaka wyjął jedynie jabłko, 2 portfele, wodę mineralną, pustą szczepionkę, i ziemniaka :3 Garry: Co mogę z tego zrobić... Wyrwał trochę trawy z gleby. Wygrzebał z ziemi też kilka kamyków i pomniejszych organizmów. Garry: Chyba mam pomysł... W kieszeni znalazł też zapałki. Wiedział że to mało, aby stworzyć miksturę na odziemniaczenie, ale wystarczyło to na coś innego. Zabrał się do pracy. Jonathan w tym czasie obserował wszystko tak jak poprzednio, był ciekaw co zmajstruje Garry. Chłopak wysypał z portfeli pieniądze. Rozmontował szczepionkę. Przekroił ziemniaka jednym z kamyków. Wsadził na ziemniaka małe organizmy i je... przetarł. Tak. Po prostu zabił. Rozdarł portfele. Było w nich trochę piasku, w końcu wylądowały na plaży. Przepalanie piasku zajęłoby jednak za długo. Zaczął więc bardzo szybko trzeć części ziemniaka, do których wsypał piasek. Ten w jakiś magiczny sposób przemienił się w drobinki szkła. Wziął Przydałby mu się jednak jakiś klej. Jednak nie zważając na to wziął trochę gleby i wsypał na szklaną część szczepionki. Dosypał zmielone organizmy, których dorobił więcej. Tak samo z trawą. Przekroił jabłko i wziął nasionko. Włożył je pod glebę przygotowaną na szkle. Zauważył resztki leków wraz z drugą strzykawką. Wbił może pare mililitrów w nasionko i podlał je. Potem wylał leki i zaczął majstrować nad szkłem, którego dorobił duuużo więcej z ogromnej ilości piasku. Miał plan. Zrobi MAŁE DRZEWKO. Miało generować ono cały czas jabłka. Wszystko przemyślał. Już kończył montować szkło, lecz potrzebował kleju. Zaczął więc go robić... nie. Nie być ziemniorem. Najpierw musiał znaleźć materiały. Jonathan pomyślał sobie tylko ,że na tej wyspie są same tumany, nie spotkał generalnie jeszcze normalnej osoby, postanowił zrobić sobie krótki spacer. Garry spojrzał na najbliższe drzewo... nic na nim nie było. Wyruszył więc na poszukiwanie czegoś lepkiego. Chodził po lesie. Szukał soczewicy. Kiedy tak chodził przez przypadek wpadł na Jonathan'a. '' '''Garry:' Uh... sorki. Ten lekko go odepchnął i Garry wleciał na drzewo i przykleił się na pare sec do niego.Odsunął się i zauważył... soczewicę. Zaczął skakać radości. Jonathan popatrzył się na niego jak na debila, ale on nic sobie z tego nie robił ^^ Wziął jakieś listki i wziął bardzo dużo soczewicy. Pobiegł kończyć wynalazek... Jonathan wrócił za Garry'm, chciał zoabczyć ten cały wynalazek. Jonathan: 'Ehm.. nie żebym się czepiał czy coś.. ale co ty tak właściwie robisz? ''Oparł się o drzewo i przyglądał poczynaniom Garr'ego. '''Garry: A nic takiego. Uśmiechnął się, bo kogoś w końcu obchodzą jego dobre cechy, o których nikt nigdy nie wiedział. Garry: Nazwę to "Mini-Jabłoń". Dzięki lekom ze strzykawki Toma będzie ona generowała cał czas jabłka. Mówiąc cały czas, chodzi mi o to, że co około 2 minuty. Dzięki temu z głodu raczej nie umżemy :) Skończył właśnie wszystko przyklejać. Wyszło coś przypominającego pół metrowy słoik z otworem, z którego wyrastała już gałązka (tak, leki Toma były dobre dla roślin). Nagle pojawił się małe jabłko, które zaczęł rosnąć. Chwilę potem wyrosło na naprawdę duże jabłko. Spadło ono na ziemię. Garry więc doczepił twarde porfele, aby właśnie jabłka na nie spadały. Spadło następne jabłko. Chłopak podsunął je do Jonathan'a. Garry: Chcesz? Sam zaczął już jeść jedno jabłko. Jonathan zaniemówił, był pewny ,że chłopakowi odwaliło ,ale jednak coś w tym było. Podszełd o Garr'ego i wziął jabłko. Zaczął je jeść, puki co nic się nie działo. Jonathan: '''Yyy.. jak to się stało?! Cóż.. no okej.. hmm smaczne.. naprawdę dobre jabłko.. to był naprawdę dopbry pomysł.. Garry.. '''Jonathan(PZ): '''Nie sądziłem ,że to powiem ,ale chłopak wykonał dobrą robotę.. tylko ja się pytam jak?! '''Garry (PZ): '''Jak to zrobiłem. Logika nie ma tu nic do rzeczy. Sam jednak nie ujawnię wam tego sekretu... '''Garry: Cóż, przydałoby się je wnieść do szałasu... to drzewko nie potrzebuje żadnej wody... jeśli tu jutro będę to zrobię mini-gruszę... Jonathan: 'Okej.. to.. mogę ci pomóc je wnieść, a tak przy okazji.. powiesz mi.. dlaczego pobiłeś tą blondynkę? Chodzi mi o tą tępą.. nie żebym się mieszał, jednak bicie dziewczyn.. nie powiem żeby było to uprzejme. ''Chciał dowiedzieć się prawdy, bo generalnie mało kto by się połapał przy samym patrzeniu na takie coś >.< Kamera stwierdziła, że tu jest nudno i wróciła do zajebistych uczestników programu, czyli Matt'a o Ce'Brie. Matt był już ogarnięty po swoim odpale i rozmawiał sobie o czymś tam z Ce'Brie, siedzieli przy dostojnie wyglądającym i dystyngowanym stoliku, zastawionym dwiema filiżankami świeżo zmielonej kawy, to była mocca <3. '''Matt: Słuchaj kochana, ale to było przezabawne, ten Garry, dostanie chyba Ziemniora Roku! (Luv Garry <3) Tom dyskretnie położył obok krzesła Ce'Brie, jednocześnie dziwiąc się, skąd oni mają to wszystko. Brzmiała ona tak: Ce'Brie, spotkajmy się w lesie... teraz. Jest kilka pewnych spraw do załatwienia. Podpisane: Anonim. Tumczasem Garry zaczął wyjaśniać wszystko Jonathan'owi. Garry: Eh... to nie była moja wina. Chciałem wylać truciznę, którą Tom chciał dać Ce'Brie. Przez przypadek jednak upadłem... i wbiłem sobie strzykawkę z "trucizną" w rękę... trucizna okazała się zmiksowanymi lekami, a mi odbiło, bo się przestraszyłem że zdechnę... Ce'Brie wydawała mi się zombie, bo miałem halucynacje... to dlatego. Potem próbowałem ją niby przeprosić, dałem jej płaszcz Armani'ego... ale ona okazała się suką. No i tyle. Przezywała mnie od ziemniaka. Uświadomiłem sobie, że ma rację. Staram się to zmienić. Dobra, jesteśmy. Przekroczyli próg i postawili roślinkę tóż obok miejsca w którym stacjonował Garry. Garry: '''Dzi-dzięki... ''Wzdechnął i poszedł po plecak. Kiedy biegł zobaczył gdzieś biegnącego Toma. Postanowił zostawić sprawy w jego ręce. Jonathan w tym czasie przyglądał się temu dziwnemu drzewku, może dysponowało jakąś tajemniczą mocą, która niebawem zniszczy cały świat i ludzi mieszkającym na nich?! '' '''Matt (pokój zwierzeń): Nie żebym marudził, ale ludzie tutaj są jacyś dziwni, fakt faktem, że poznałem dopiero Ce'Brie, a inni nie raczyli się przedstawić, Pff, brak manier i szacunku, gdybym tylko miau mój ukochany telefon opisałbym to wszystko na twitku albo fejsiku, buuu. (strzela sobie z liścia) Uspokój się! Znów masz ciotodramę i zachowuje się jak pedałek! (macha głową) Nieprawdaaa... (patrzy na swoje paznokcie) Tandeta! Tymczasem Garry wrócił z plecakiem. Zauważył Jonathan'a wpierdzielającego jabłka :3 Garry: I jak? Smakują? Wziął sobie jedno i też zaczął jeść. Garry: Dobra, ja muszę do kogoś iść... Wyszedł z szałasu. Matt'owi troszkę zaczęło się nudzić, więc... Matt: Hej ho, ktokolwiek? Może się poznamy? A może pospacerujemy? xD Zadzwoń do mnie, numer na dole ekranu... (posłał buziaka) Jonathan wyszedł z namiotu, poszedł w kierunku nieokreślonym, przypadkowo wpadł na Matt'a. Przewrócił go i sma też upadł. Wstał i patrzał się na leżącego Matt'a. Grażynka w międzyczasie szukała Ce'Brie żeby okazać jej kolejne zdjęcia. Garry nie wiedział co ma robić... nuda totalna. Wrócił więc do namiotu i położył się. Matt: Ej, uważaj trochę! To boli... (smuteczek) Jonathan: 'O sory.. szedłem i się zagapiłem, chyba nic ci nie jest. ''Misty w tym czasie obmyślała plan przejęcia władzy nad światem. <3333333333333333333 Za to Ce'Brie ochoczo wzięła numer Matta. 'Ce'Brie: '''OMGGG, on jest taki boooski! ''Rozpłynęła się. Zauważyła tą tajną wiadomość od "Anonima" czy coś. '''Ce'Brie: '''Ooo, list od sekretnego wielbiciela! Lubię to! ''Polazła do lasu jak tam ktoś chciał, i próbowała rozkmnić, kto jej podłożył liścik. Tom udawając niski głos stał pod drzewem. Był on ubrany jak assasyn. Oczywiście miał ubrany kaptur, więc nie można było zobaczyć twarz. '' '''Tom: Stań pod... tym drzewem. Wskazał na jakieś drzewo.